


Inside

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks about the one he loves and hates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

kill  
tear  
blood   
die

he's always on my mind

rip  
scream  
love  
cry

he's all I ever had

wound  
dark  
tears  
hate

he's what I want

pain  
life  
mate  
rain

he's the one I crave

knife   
heart  
sin  
death

My twisted little soul is all   
I have left.


End file.
